Roland
'''Intro' Roland is the Captain of the town guard in Gonglu, Paeleuah. He works out of the Gonglu Justice Office and commands four (previously five) other guards. Description Roland is in his late twenties but looks older. He is about 6'2", with sun-tanned skin, green eyes and dark blond hair that reaches his ears and curls slightly at the ends. His nose looks to have been broken in the past and set slightly wrong. He does not wear a wedding ring. Roland seems serious, practical and matter-of-fact, and favours a direct approach to problems, seeking logical solutions even when he feels out of his depth. He considers his responsibility towards Gonglu and its inhabitants his first priority and takes this extremely seriously. He also seems to blame himself for not having uncovered the cult in the lord's house sooner. Roland is stubborn and works himself extremely hard, consistently prioritising the safety of others over his own well-being. He rarely seems to rest - he can almost always be found at the Justice Office and rarely seems to go home, even to sleep. The Story So Far Prologue "En Guarde" (0x2) The party first encountered Roland when he was called to intervene in a dispute between them and Jun. Later, Godric sought Roland out alone to gather more information about Latai's disappearance. Roland readily shared the results of the Justice Office's investigation, as well as a few of his own suspicions about Isao's potential involvement with The Sunseo Syndicate. "Chat with the Cat" (0x3) Roland was found investigating the site of Peng's disappearance along with some of the other guards and Jia. While Hymn and Ignatious conducted their own investigation, Roland showed Godric a crushed white flower that had been found at the scene and Godric intimated to Roland that there might be a traitor amongst the town guard. "Master of the House" (0x4) While Hymn and Ignatious carried Peng to safety, Godric sought out Roland and (after finally remembering to roll an insight check), told him what the party had found at Ryme Flattil's house. Roland insisted that his first priority was to make sure that Peng was alright, after which he agreed to accompany the party to the house, where he had sent Chen to keep watch. After seeing the evidence of Ryme Flattil's deeds firsthand, Roland sent Bo to support Chen and mustered the rest of the town guard to accompany him and the party to the lord's manor, intending to make an arrest. There, Roland got "a tiny bit" stabbed by Minue, whom he subsequently arrested, and joined the party in combat against Lord Tio Rothe and Lady Tio. Roland then returned to the Justice Office, where he continued to work on the case well into the night. When Godric visited later (and after he had accidentally spent two hours lost in the remnants of Ryme Flattil's spellbook), Roland gave him 36 gp and a potion of healing to share with Hymn and Ignatious in thanks for their help. They parted on a handshake and good terms. Chapter 1 "Following the Wind" (1x10) Returning to Gonglu two weeks later, the party checked in at the Justice Office. Roland thanked them again for their help and updated them on the search for Ryme Flattil. He then agreed to accompany the group to the old crime scenes so that Hymn could check for any lingering trouble. Roland explained that, in the absence of a lord to run the town, he was currently managing things in Gonglu. He insisted that this was "a lot easier than it sounds," but seemed to be working himself harder than ever. When the party returned as requested the next morning, Roland definitely hadn't left the Justice Office and seemed not to have slept. Roland insisted on giving the party an additional reward - funded by the liquidation of many of the late lord's possessions. Hymn promised Roland that the group would write to him if they found anything relevant to his investigation in their travels, and he agreed to forward any crucial updates about the hunt for Ryme Flattil to Cassipora. Relationships The[[Gonglu Justice Office| Gonglu Guards]] Roland seems to trust and rely on all of his guards. For example, although he admitted that Chen was inexperienced, Roland repeatedly demonstrated belief in the boy's ability. Even knowing that there might be a traitor amongst them, Roland was reluctant to distrust any of his men without proof, insisting; "That won't lead us anywhere good." The Party Roland has repeatedly stated his gratitude towards the party and is quick to cooperate with them, seeming to trust them a great deal. He has made sure that they know that they are "always welcome in this small town." Godric Godric was surprised that Roland did not take the party's altercation with Jun as an excuse to arrest them, and as a result came to trust Roland surprisingly quickly, seeking him out on multiple occasions to share evidence and enquire about the town guard's findings. Roland seemed to return this trust in kind, as he took Godric's warnings about a potential traitor in the Justice Office seriously despite his reluctance to suspect any of his guards. Hymn ... Character Info Equipment * Sword * Light Armour Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Guards Category:Residents of Gonglu Category:Residents of Paeleuah Category:Allies __NOEDITSECTION__